fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 137
That Which Exceeds Calculation is the 137th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Dan explains his past to Natsu and his team. Meanwhile, Panther Lily is fighting Samuel whilst Gajeel and Shadow Gear find the clock part. Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman also find the clock part but are now battling for it with Mary Hughes. Summary Samuel introduces himself to Gajeel and the others and explains about the Legion Corps. Meanwhile, Coco is spying whilst Natsu and his group are talking about the clock part. Dan suddenly wakes up behind them; Natsu asks if he wants to fight again but Dan rejects, admitting his defeat. All of them want an explanation as to why the Legion Corps are after the clock parts. Dan starts the story of his past in the form of a picture book. He says that he was born in the town of Cedar, where the local knights protected the Church and the Town. In his family, people were knights generation after generation. So as the next successor, he was raised with care and affection. But soon a Civil War started, which split the towns in half. Romeo and Michelle interrupt him by thinking that his family died in the fight, which Dan reveals it as the war lasted for half a day and everyone was okay. Dan continues to explain about his life. There was a girl Dan fell in love with in the town, but after the civil war she disappeared. Lucy, Michelle, and Romeo again conclude that she died, and Happy thinks that it is the reason why Dan fell in love with Lucy. Natsu asks what happened to her, to which Dan replies that the next day he found her and she was alive. He used to ask for her hand for marriage almost every day, but she seemed frightened by how "happy" Dan made her, and always refused him. After the rejection, he planned on going to a journey. During his journey, he met many girls, and Happy notes that the are all different types. He says that all of them declined him for a reason he himself does not know. Michelle asks who drew the pictures and Dan replies that Hughes and Sugarboy drew them. Dan then ends his story by saying that somewhere along the way, he became a Legionnaire and now he is helping Byro to find the missing clock pieces. Lucy asks to know about Legion and its aim, but Dan says he can't reveal it. Natsu gets frustrated and asks why he explained about his past when they wanted to know about Legion's plans. After explaining everything, Dan starts chasing Lucy again. Michelle asks where the other Legionnaire is, and hearing that Lucy stops and becomes worried about her. Romeo says not to worry about her and that she is the enemy. Meanwhile, Samuel is called Sammy by Gajeel, which Samuel gets angry at. Panther Lily then says that he will take care of Samuel until Gajeel and his group locate the clock piece. Samuel states that he knows that Panther Lily went through a lot of trouble because he sided with the humans. Panther Lily doesn't think it was a mistake. Samuel tells him to take things the smart way, like him. Panther Lily then transforms into his original form, which prompts Samuel to do the same. They start fighting while Gajeel is digging; he finally hits deep enough and opens up a cavern, falling into the hole along with Levy, Jet and Droy. When they get up, they see that the ruins are filled with tall, blue, rock statues in a circle. Meanwhile up above, Samuel is dodging all of Panther Lily's attacks. Panther Lily says to fight fair and square but Samuel replies that is what slow-witted beings do and attacks him. Going on to say that the Legionnaires have been through vigorous training to any situation, he pushes Panthelily off a cliff and praises himself. Panther Lily then ambushes him and says that Gajeel and the others must have found the part already, which Samuel reveals that there are traps in the ruins. In the ruins, Jet climbs atop one of the statue and looks at the place. Gajeel and Levy find ancient writing on a statue and Levy translates it to "I'm hungry". Jet comments that the place looks like a giant clock face, and Gajeel then moves the three hands to form "snack time". After Gajeel moves the three hands, the ground starts to rumble and the clock part appears. Gajeel licks the clock part and confirms that it is made of iron. Levy then finds some writing on the pillar and starts to translate it, but Gajeel yells at her that they don't need to do that and pulls out the part. The rock on which they were standing starts to rise to reveal a huge moving statue. Levy then deciphers the writing, which states that the statues will not allow the clock parts removal. She starts bickering with Gajeel about his stupidity until the statue attacks them. Back outside, Samuel and Panther Lily sense the quake and Samuel thinks that they have triggered something. Levy deduces that the weak point of the statue is on top of its head and Droy exclaims that it is time for some teamwork. Levy and Droy uses their Magic to stop the statue from moving. Jet then runs up the vines created by Droy to reach the clock part. It goes well until the statue tears some of the plants and makes Jet fall. Jet tries again but he slips because some of the oil Levy created got stuck to his shoe. Droy gives it a try but he gets tired quickly and falls on top of Jet. Gajeel then also gives a try. Outside, Panther Lily gets free from Samuel's grasp and demands to know if he is an Exceed that was sent to Earth Land too, and Samuel confirms. Meanwhile, Gajeel almost reaches the top of the statue, but gets thrown off. He then thinks that he can't do anything with an empty stomach and sees the clock part and thinks of eating it, which Levy angrily refusing. Gajeel then throws the part to Levy and goes up to the statue and defeats it. Samuel gets shocked by this and frets, wondering how his calculations could have gone wrong. Panther Lily then takes the opportunity and defeats Samuel. Panther Lily then offers to battle again, but Samuel goes on about how next time, he will be able to defeat them, which annoys Panther Lily, who sends him flying. Elsewhere, Lisanna is looking for the clock part underwater and finds a huge plug. She opens it and the lake's water transfers to the next lake. Elfman and Mirajane watch as the water moves and conclude that it must be Lisanna's work. While going to Lisanna, they find the missing clock part. After a short conversation (which includes Lisanna breaking the fourth wall by saying she wanted to "appeal to the people"), Elfman goes over and pulls out the clock piece. Without any control over himself, he throws it; Lisanna asks why he threw it. Mary Hughes goes over and takes the clock piece; they see her and guess that she was following them. Elfman fights to get the clock part back, but Hughes controls him so that he can hit Mirajane and Lisanna, but they dodge it. Natsu complains over how long Dan can chase Lucy and Romeo says he is hungry. Lucy continues to whine about Dan and Dan starts to call her his soulmate. Lucy states that before, he said any girl would do. Happy asks that if any girl would do, why not Michelle. Dan turns to examine Michelle, and says that he likes girls who are spunkier, to which Happy agrees. Virgo suddenly pops out and asks Lucy what she should do; Coco overhears Virgo calling Lucy a Princess. Coco starts to admire Lucy, thinking that it is the reason for her beauty. Dan notices Virgo and asks if she is the maid, and asks to bring them food or something. Virgo says that she doesn't have any food but she could dance, so Virgo starts to dance. Dan says that it reminds him of his home town’s dance and dances along. Lucy thinks both of them are weird. Virgo goes to Lucy and says that she has done her job and disappears while Dan continues dancing. Suddenly, Byro comes, disappointed at Coco and Dan for not doing their job. Dan admits that he lost sight of the job and goes off to his "soulmate" but then a boulder hits him. Lucy and Michelle then see that the staff Byro is wielding is Jude's memento. Natsu demands Byro give it back because it's Lucy’s or he will have to fight him, with Byro agreeing that they should fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Panther Lily vs. Samuel (started and concluded) *Gajeel Redfox & Shadow Gear vs. Clock Part Guardian (started and concluded) *Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Mary Hughes (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * |Puranto}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} * |Hai Supīdo}} *Command Magic * ** ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo Spells used *Iron Dragon's Shovel * *Solid Script: Oil *Chain Plant *Holder Plant * *Animal Soul: Mermaid * Abilities used *Flight * *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Claw Beam *Swordsmanship Weapons used * *Spears *Swords Items used *Secret Seeds (秘種 Hitane) Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes